fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Koshokukoi Rubellit / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Akahane Ruby's relationships in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. Family *'Koshokukoi Rei' - Rei is Rubellit's older sister, who just graduated from High School. She acts a little bit like Rubellit's boss and can even tell her Manager, Renka Katsuo what to do. Rei might seem harsh but is actually just worried about her younger sister. *'Koshokukoi Manami' - Rubellit's mother. *'Koshokukoi Takumi' - Rubellit's father. Melika Friends Pink Pink is Rubellit's fairy partner, whom she met at the Kaigan and suddenly fell in her arms. She accidently talked with Rubellit and after Purple told Pink to shut up, the four were already attacked. Since that, Rubellit cares for Pink and sometimes the two seem like sisters. They both have a clumsy but cheerful personality and usually try to be in good mood. Murasakiiro Amethyst Amethyst is Rubellit's best friend. At first, Rubellit wasn't very found by Amethyst, since she thought she was rather annyoing. Amethyst was pushed around by Rubllit long enough so Amethyst could get used to her and her behaviour. She then started actually liking her, though the two have to completely different styles of life. They support each other every time they get the chance to. After Yumi was saved, she, Rubellit and Amethyst became a friendship trio, though Yumi thought that their worlds couldn't fuse. Akahane Ruby Ruby and Rubellit are very much the same. They don’t just have similar names but also similar attitudes. As both get super excited over things and are very passionate. Also, both have a hard time to understand things. However, for Ruby it’s the school stuff, while Rubellit just doesn’t get some things. Ruby also shows to be a fan of Rubellit, even before she came the Feather Castletown for the first time. Though Rubellit is the older one, Ruby enjoys the fact that she is a Pretty Cure senpai towards Rubellit and wants to teach her as many things as possible. However, Rubellit is way more energetic than Ruby and likes to push Ruby to hurry, while Ruby likes to take things easily. This kinda annoys Ruby. Kiishi Topaz Topaz' rather calm and serene attitude and Rubellit's cheerful energy seem to have nothing in common. However, the two can be good friends and have a harmony between them. They usually interact like they have known each other for a long time, not just a few months. If Amethyst doesn't have time, Topaz would be always the second person Rubellit would ask! Topaz is Rubellit's second best friend. Mikanki Amber Rubellit loves Amber's determination towards everything she loves. She admires how she handles situations that might be hard to her and knows that she won't fight against her. But she also know that her actions are not for nothing. Rubellit things about asking her and Robin to design some clothes for her, which she could wear when going on stage. Also knowing that Amber does know her idol identity but doesn't freak out about it makes her happy. Midorikusa Emerald At first, Rubellit had no real relationship to Emerald other than being Pretty Cure and member of the team. They did get along but nothing more was shown. A bit more was shown when Emerald told them about her changing interests and it was hearable how worried Rubellit was. Telling her that it's a big step to change someone's 'basic hobby', Rubellit tried to make think about it once again. Rubellit is also rather impressed that Emerald's family consits of famous sport personalities. Aomizu Sapphire Sapphire has been a fan of Rubellit since Rubellit has released her first single. She always wanted to meet an idol and when Rubellit came to Feather Castletown, this dream finally came true. Now, Sapphire and Rubellit are really good friends as both are totally in love with music. Rubellit also once helped Sapphire to stand on stage herself by organizing a concert where the both of them would perform. Shirosora Diamond Though being younger than herself, Rubellit sees Diamond kinda as her role model. Not the part where she's a normal child of a rich family, but the part of Diamond which can take care for her own and others. The fact that Diamond always listen to her heart instead of others both inspires and annoys Rubellit. She also wonders how a person can be so calm and smart and bossy at the same time. But she still looks up to Diamond - or more correctly looks down. But she'd never tease her on that anyway. Kuraisoba Quartz Like the common opinion, Rubellit thinks he is way too rude sometimes. She usually acts pretty cold towards him - like he acts towards her. But she just can't stop her cheerfulness and tends to be laughing even though she wants to stay cold. She is also annoyed by him fast as she doesn't want him to tell her things which he doesn't follow himself. Though she's only two months older, she keeps telling Low to call her his "senpai". References Category:Relationships Page Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure